Precious Declaration
by Bri-chan
Summary: Ten unrelated drabbles about Satoshi and Daisuke's relationship. Slash.


_Rules: Put your music player on random and write a drabble for the song that plays. When the song ends, stop writing! Make 10 of these drabbles! No cheating!_

Written June 25, 2008

* * *

**Mourir Demain – Natasha St. Pier**

At every moment, Satoshi felt like he was in danger of dying. Not physically, technically. But he feared that at any moment, he could somehow lose control and let Krad loose, and if he let Krad loose… every time it happened, a little piece of his soul died.

And if Krad were ever successful with his goal of killing Daisuke, he would feel like he, too, would die.

Which was such a silly and sentimental feeling, Satoshi would never admit to it, not even to himself.

* * *

**Without Love – Hairspray OST**

Daisuke knew just how lucky he really was. Sure, the whole phantom thief business could really be a pain at times, but at least he had such a loving, supportive family, and his best friend lived inside of him, helping him through the day.

He knew he was lucky by looking at Satoshi. More and more Daisuke noticed just how alone Satoshi really was. Daisuke couldn't help but wonder, how was it like to live without love? He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his family.

That's how he found himself reaching out to the boy, more and more. No one should live without love, Daisuke decided, even if that love was simply the love of a friend… though the more he got to know Satoshi, the more he wanted to offer him.

* * *

**Just a Phase - Incubus**

The first time Satoshi felt that small tug of emotions towards the redheaded boy, he simply wrote it off as a phase. A synapse in his brain going haywire.

That was his mantra the second time. And the third time. And the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh. This was something that he was refusing to understand.

Who was Daisuke? He was a Niwa, his sworn enemy. If the boy should be invoking any response in Satoshi, it should be loathing. Not this… complicated tangle of warmth, confusion and uncertainty that made his stomach clench whenever they made eye contact.

It would be over soon. It had to be, he told himself.

By the tenth time, he knew that excuse no longer worked.

* * *

**Apologize - OneRepublic**

Satoshi should have known. For that brief moment – that brief, tantalizing moment – he truly believed that Daisuke wanted _him_, loved _him_. It was foolish from the very beginning.

Then he saw Daisuke leaning in close to Riku for a sweet kiss.

He was definitely a fool.

* * *

**Fit – Bird 3**

Daisuke laughed along with Saehara and his other friends over the lunch table, while inside feeling very separate from his friends. His life was just so different; he knew with great sadness that he didn't fit, not anymore.

Satoshi walked into the cafeteria then, the gasps of girls following him. Their eyes met from across the room, and Daisuke knew, that even though he would never fit in here… he at least had an equal in Satoshi.

* * *

**J'attends L'amour - Jenifer**

He had been fooling himself for so, so long.

He had been focusing so much on Riku, on her being his Sacred Maiden, that he didn't even realize the slow decline of his feelings for her. Didn't even realize the steady increase of feelings for someone else. Someone very different.

It had taken seeing Satoshi seriously hurt for him to realize, suddenly, where his heart really lay. Dark had not been pleased, no, Daisuke hadn't even been pleased at first.

But he couldn't deny the strength of these feelings. He knew it would take a long time to crack Satoshi's shell, to get close to him. But that was okay. He was willing to wait for love.

* * *

**Little Sparrow - David Cook  
**

He was not fragile. He could handle a lot of pain – he lived with Krad inside his mind, he would be dead already if he were fragile.

He tried so hard to fortify his heart, to make it hard as stone. But under the veneer he constructed lied the truth – his heart was fragile.

His heart had belonged to Daisuke, and he had crushed it.

He felt like his sorrow would never end.

* * *

**All I Really Want – Alanis Morisette**

They had been in an intense debate, about their rivalry. Daisuke had been sick of it, always had been sick of it. Satoshi steadfastly refused to let it go.

"Why, aren't we friends?" Daisuke asked. "What do you really want from this?"

The genuine pain that shone from Daisuke's eyes was enough to make something in Satoshi snap, and then he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "All I really want," he said, "is a distraction from my feelings for you."

Daisuke gaped at him, for nearly a whole minute. Satoshi immediately regretted saying a word, until the boy suddenly moved forward, grabbed his face and drew him into the kiss of his lifetime.

"And all I really want is you," Daisuke said with a smile. Satoshi finally smiled back.

* * *

**Some Kind of Miracle – Kelly Clarkson**

Satoshi couldn't believe the person in his arms was real.

He had distanced himself from the world, to protect it, to protect himself. And yet Daisuke still managed to destroy all his mental barriers all with a smile.

He didn't deserve any of this. He was from the Hikari clan. He had been cursed with Krad. His life wasn't meant to have happiness, love, joy. Everything that Daisuke gave him, easily and freely.

He was some kind of miracle. Satoshi didn't even _believe_ in miracles, but the longer he held Daisuke, the more he came to believe in them.

* * *

**Stars – t.A.T.u.**

They were wrong, for many different reasons. They were both boys. They were from rival families; they were intensely rivals themselves. Their personalities were completely different.

It was surreal that they had even found themselves drifting towards each other. They knew no one in their life would approve of it.

Yet there they were, together and, dare they think it, in love.


End file.
